Perfect Mistake
by rEvengeIsSwEeterThAnlOve
Summary: Zelman, a playboy who loves to play with girls.One day, he gets cursed. What will he do when he becomes a girl and experience what he does when he is still a guy....? SasuSaku....
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys… as you can see, this is my first story… Please read and review…. Hope that you'll like it…!!!! Some scenes in the story is based on the TV series, "Lalola"… Some changes made by me…. Ja..!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…. Neither Lalola….

______________________________^-^_________________________________

"You dump the girl again?"

A guy with a yellow hair shouts at "his" best friend again…

"Yah, Naruto, isn't that obvious enough?"

A guy with a black hair, green eyes responded (imaginin niyo na lng… hehe) . He smirked at his friend who was disappointed to him as ever…

"Aren't you guilty, Sven?"

"No. I'm a Namikaze, Why should I be guilty?" (The 4th hokage, the father of Naruto, but not in this fiction….lol)

Minato Namikaze, the grandfather of Zelman Namikaze, runs the world's biggest brandy corporation. Thus, being the richest and the most powerful family in the country. Zelman due to this influence, became a spoiled child, playboy, etc..(hulaan niyo na lng… hehe)

Naruto spoke up again

"Aren't you afraid that you are going to be cursed or something…?"

"Hn, are you not really going to graduate from stories or something?"

"Hn… Well, I just read the horoscope or something…"

"Well, could you stop that "something" something….? Damn, your annoying me…!!!"

"Hehe, I'm sorry teme"

"Hn… Whatever, let's go to the club and play with pets!!!"

______________________________^-^_________________________________

"Eula, you got dump by Zelman…?"

Her sister, Sera asked.

"Yes" Eula answered. Soon, she was crying because she couldn't take it anymore.

"I can't take it anymore…!!!"

Eula told her sister what really happened between him and Zelman.

Exactly when Eula finished telling it, she saw Zelman, at the club, dating another woman

"Let's go before the costumers get angry" Her sister told her

"I'll be right there"

Her sister walks out first to perform in the club. Surprisingly, while they are the middle of their performance, she saw Eula fell into the ground. Dead.

"Eula!"…

Her sister went to her trying to find if she is still alive.

"No pulse!"

Soon, people began to gather on their place with Zelman there.

"You are the one who did this to her" Sera shouted at Zelman

"Oh, am' I? As you could she, I'm with her

She pointed a girl who was trying to cling to him.

"But you know that Eula loves you so much!"

"Hn, but I don't love her" he simply said.

The other people in the store are already staring at them.

"Someday, you'll be down!!!"

"Oh, you'll put me into jail huh!, let's see if you can. You know, you are already risking your life right now for just yelling at me."

"Really? Well, I'll just have to deal with that!"

"Hn, Good luck"

Zelman exited the bar. He and his best friend was on his way to his house. Or to his and his best friend's house.

"Teme, what will you do? About the-"

He was cut off.

"About the case, nothing, money could always fix problem"

"Oh"

They slept (ofcourse different beds!!!)

___________________________________^_^_________________________________

Morning. "He" run his hands through his hair. He wonder why is it so long. He wonder since when did he got haircut. He went to his bathroom to check himself.

He was his face and when he saw himself at the mirror, for the first time in history, Zelman screamed like a girl.

____________________________________________________^-^______________________________________________________ Hehe, how was it?? confused what happend to Zelman...??? by the way, this is a Naruto fic, your probobly wondering who is this Zelman guy... hehe... find out next chapy go press the review!!! Btw, i don't do beta readers.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!!!! I'm back again!!!! Thanks to my first reviewer!!! Who is: Gothic Porcelain129!!! Wooh!!! Anywayz, here's the chapter two of perfect mistake

Some scenes are based on the story Lalola… hope you like it… again!!!

Disclaimer: Duh,!! I own Naruto or Lalola? It will not be even aired in the television…

______________________________XIII________________________________

"Ahhh!!!" "he" screamed or she should be the appropriate word… After hearing the scream, Naruto quickly went to Zelmam's room. But when he opened the door, he saw a pink-haired girl instead of a red haired boy in the cr.

"Dobe, what happen to me!" the pink haired girl said.

"Excuse me miss, who are you, where's Teme? Why are you calling me a dobe,? Wait, we just met and your calling me a d-"

Naruto was cut down again by her

"Damn it Naruto, I'm Zelman!!" She begins to be in hysterical mode…

"Lady, calm down!!! Or should you say that you just slept with Zelman"

"Dobe! I'll prove to you that I'm Zelman! You sleep with polka dots short, you always get girls but they always come to me and last but not the least, you are a ga-"

"Shut up, I'm not gay"

"Yes you are!"

"Anyway, teme, how did you turn out to be like that?"

"I don't know" She scratches her head, "I just woke up and I found myself like this"

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"Hey teme, you remember the girl that you dump? I forgot the name but your sister said that you'll pay for it, maybe that's what she's talking about"

"Dobe, do you honestly believe those crazy thoughts? "

Yeah"

"Fine then, no matter what, I'll live my life, I will not let this situation ruin me."

"What about the others? What will you do in order for them to believe you, in that, you'll destroy your image, Zelman's image. They'll think that he is not a trusted one, for saying secrets that are not suppose to be discovered." Naruto ended his speech

"I'll pretend to be my girlfriend"

"So your saying that your girlfriend is yourself when you were a girl who just came out of nowhere. Now, what will the others think? You killed yourself cause your new self just came out of nowhere?" (what?)

"I don't understand a word dobe, I'll just fixed some preparations so that the public will know that Zelman is dead. Instead of turning into a girl, you got that dobe?"

"How'd you do that?"

"Watch me"

______________________________XIII________________________________

"Daddy, who is my mommy?" a girl with a raven hair, green eyes (I search it in google, wee, this combination looks nice!)

"Aya, I told you, your going to see her but not now." Sasuke replied to his daughter, Aya.

"You keep telling me that daddy, I'm tired of waiting, your always saying that I'm gonna meet her but when?" the 5 year-old girl Uchiha replied.

He sighed. He knew this will take avery long conversation.

"Aya, I gotta go." Sasuke Uchiha stood up.

"Azumi, take care of her, I'll just have some business to take."

"Yes sir" Azumi, her long-trusted maid replied. He knew that Aya would be in care in her hands. He begun to leave his mansion. This time, he will not be going to the Namikaze Company in which he works at but to some computer experts to claim the new develop face that would solve all of his problems. A face that will also be Aya's mother first since he doesn't want to remember his wife who left just for her career.

**_Flashback_**

"_Where are you going?" Sasuke asked his wife, Karin_

_"To the states, I don't want to be here. My modeling will just be wasted here" She replied as she open their mansion's gate._

_"But what about Aya?" He carried a 5-months old infant_

_"I don't know, she's just a pain. If you don't want her, leave her. She's no use, I don't care what happens to her, just don't give it to me!"_

_With that, she left the Uchiha family, driving out with her car, going to her life again, without even bothering to look back at the family she left._

_**End of flashback**_

As he reached the place, he meet the person who made the picture of the woman who would be Aya's mother. Even if it is just a picture, he knew that at least, she wouold have a different parent than Karin. He approached Yuri, the one who develops the picture.

"So how was it?" Yuri spoke up as he gave Sasuke the picture.

"Nice" he stared at the picture of the girl with pink hair and emerald eyes.

"I made it like that so no one would really look like that. I don't think anyone here in Japan would have a pink hair and emerald eyes huh!, I really am a genius!" he begun to praise himself again

"Thanks Yuri, here's the money." He handed him 50 000 yen. "And I'm expecting you to keep this a secret, especially to Aya" The Uchiha Added.

"I know, I know"

Sasuke went out of the shop and drove on his way home, thinking that this may help to solve his and Aya's problem. At least for a while…

______________________________XIII________________________________

So how was it??? Wow, Sasuke has a daughter, especially with Karin!!! But don't worry people, I'm sure she will suffer cause I'm also a Karin hater!!! HuHAHAHAH!!! ~evil grins~ so anyway, read and review people. I'll try to update as soon as I can… Ü


	3. Author's note

Author's note people!!!

For Anita Tseu, my secong reviewer and for everybody!!!

Zelman Namikaze= The grandson of the owner of Namikaze Company (Company of Brandies), he is nowhere to be found in the original series, my cousin just started saying Zelman, Zelman... that's why i named it Zelman... huhuhu!! anyway, i think his talking about the black blood brothers or some anime. but i based this character on the black blood brothers. so if you want to know what he looks like, search it in the google.... wee,... his somewhat cute!!!

Minato Namikaze= In this story people, he is the owner of the Namikaze Company, but in this story, his is not naruto's father.... got it...??? but instead, he is Zelman's grandfather....

Zelman turned into a girl--- wait Sakura,??? haven't said anything yet...!!! ohohohoh!!!. Ok fine, the new person that when Zelman became is a girl who is Sakura Haruno ok..???

Resulting= Zelman is also Sakura...

For Sasuke's life....

Sasuke and Karin have a daughter Aya, but Karin left them for states to continue her career which is modeling. Sasuke also works at the Namikaze Company and -oops... spoiler....!!! sorry guyz....

Aya asks sasuke about his mother all the time, knowing Sasuke he'll be annoyed... but instead of aya knowing Karin that her mother, Sasuke and Yuri, the technician or somehting..., develop a face.... you know, clearly explanation: you have a picture but you invent a face resulting that the girl in the picture is not real.... got that..??? it's like you kust draw but you draw a real person... like 3d... haha

Sorry for that...!!!!! Please excuse this lazy author!!!!

oh, and for Anita Tseu: thanks for that review.... ok... i'll try to explain whats going on in the next chappy.... thanks for the sudggestions. but i really have to make him Sakura... :(... there will be something going on...!!


End file.
